Unrecognized
by NarutoGuurl
Summary: Shikamaru is starting to have feelings for Ino. Will he be to lazy to care? Will Ino recognize him, or leave him unacknowledged? Yay! ShikamaruIno!


Unrecognized  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Summary: Shikamaru is starting to have feelings for Ino. Will he be to lazy to care? Will Ino recognize him, or leave him unacknowledged? Yay! Shikamaru/Ino!  
  
Hmm.hope this is okay so far.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ino jumped into the cool water, and then surfaced moments later. Shikamaru, Couji, and her had decided to go swimming after their long training session. Ino was in a simple purple bikini, she shook her head and water flew out.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Shikamaru yelled. He was sitting on the grass by the edge of the water and had gotten splashed by Ino.  
  
"Well why don't you just come in the water and stop being so lazy!" Ino spat back. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.  
  
"Even Couji is in the water," Ino said and looked over at the boy. Couji was standing in the shallow part of the water with a bag of potato chips.  
  
"That's nice," Shikamaru said and then fell back onto the grass and shut his eyes. Soon he felt little drops of water hit his face. He opened his eyes to see Ino standing over him.  
  
"INO!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh, come on, just come swimming I'm bored," She pleaded. Then there was a yell and Shikamaru and Ino turned toward Couji. His bag of chips floating in the water.  
  
"No!!" He cried "My chips fell in the water!" He looked around quickly. "I'm out of food!" He screamed and then quickly ran off. Most likely to the ramen restaurant. Ino let out a sigh and went back into the water. She floated on her back, closing her eyes and relaxing. 'Maybe I can get a tan,' Ino thought.  
  
"Hey Shika," Ino sighed.  
  
"Yea?" He asked and sat up to look at her. 'She sure is pretty,' Shikamaru sighed and scratched his head.  
  
"Do you think Sauske-kun will like me more if I get a tan?" She asked. Shikamaru hit himself in the head and then fell back onto the grass.  
  
"I don't care," He mumbled, ripping some pieces of grass in his fist.  
  
"Hmm.I think I'll try and get a tan," She decided. She got out of the water and laid in the sun next to Shikamaru. 'How troublesome,' He thought and then stood up. He took off his clothing except his black swim trunks which he was wearing underneath his clothing.  
  
"You aren't going to tan, you'll probably just end up burnt and red," He teased "Then you'll end up with some sort of skin disease or wrinkles."  
  
"Excuse me!?" Ino yelled and sat up. "Oh, so now you're willing to go swimming, well guess what. I'm not!"  
  
"Fine, don't," Shikamaru shrugged. He walked over and picked her up. Ino started shrieking and trying to get him to let her go but he carried her and jumped into the river.  
  
"Baka." She muttered. Shika laughed and then went under the water quick. He came back up and stared at the clouds above them.  
  
"Now I can't get a tan to look good for Sauske-kun," Ino complained.  
  
"Meh, you don't need a tan to look good. Sauske just can't see a good thing when it's right in front of his face," Shika said lazily. 'Crap, she's going to think I like her now or something. Not that I don't.' He thought and folded his arms, annoyed at the trouble this could cause. To much work for him.  
  
"Nani?" Ino said confused.  
  
"N.nothing. I was just. Well. I don't see why you like that guy so much, he's such a loser," Shikamaru said.  
  
"Do I sense some jealousy Shikamaru?" Ino smiled. Shika blushed, turning crimson, opening and shutting his mouth trying to think of something to say. 'Hmm.this could be fun,' Ino thought. She slid a hand on his shoulder then up to his cheek, now very close to him. She ran a hand threw his hair. "I didn't know you were jealous of Sauske over me," Ino said.  
  
"I..I..," Shikamaru stuttered, not knowing what to say. 'What the hell am I suppose to do? Arg, this is just such a bother' He thought frantically. He hesitantly put his hands around her waist, not sure if that was the right thing to do. Ino's eyes went wide, but Shikamaru didn't notice. 'Wha?! I was joking around. Does this mean he really likes me? He's not that bad..' Ino thought.  
  
"Hey.Ino-chan?" Shika said.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked. Suddenly he wrapped his arms more around her and pushed her back so that they both splashed underwater.  
  
"Arg! Shikamaru!!" Ino yelled but then started laughing. Shikamaru laughed quickly before going back to his normal lazy expression and then climbed out of the water and then laid out in the sun to dry off before he put on his clothing. Ino did the same next to him. Shika played with a piece of her blonde hair.  
  
"You going to work on that tan for Uchiha?" He said.  
  
"No, he doesn't pay attention to me anyway," Ino muttered. "Well, I have to go Shika-kun, later," Ino said as she stood up, put her clothing on over her swim suit and then walked away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please review!! Maybe I'll add more chappies if I get some ^_^ 


End file.
